Lime Flavored
by DarkLordCalicorn
Summary: Bec Noir is finally reunited with the love of his life.


Years had past since Bec had last seen his old home, and now as he stared at the house he used to live in from atop one of the many hills of LOFAF, he felt a slight twinge of homesickness. That feeling was quickly pushed aside however, as Bec focused his mind once more on finding what he returned here for. He began his descent down the hill, stopping to smell the air every now and again. When he neared the bottom of the hill he came to a complete stop and stood still, searching for his quarry. After a short while, he finally picked out the sharp, citrus scent he was looking for. It filled his nostrils, igniting once again the glimmer of hope of being reunited with his beloved.

Bec quickly made his way into the house, scouring it top-down in his frantic search. After a seemingly endless time, he finally found it. A small fruit basket, sitting neatly atop a table, seemingly unaware of the ruined state of the house, or the presence of the large, demonic dog-creature standing before it. Bec slowly walked nearer, enveloped in the ever-growing scent wafting towards him. As he got to the table, he peered into the bowl, finding exactly what he wanted. Sitting in the center was but an ordinary lime, the common citrus fruit a person could find at any type of market, albeit nearly 5 times its original size, thanks to alchemy and shit. But to Bec, it was no ordinary fruit. It was _key lime, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

Bec stood their, gazing at the beautiful fruit, taking his time to take in the sight he hadn't seen for three long years. Slowly, he then brought his clawed hand up to the table, shaking in the anticipation of the idea of once again feeling the texture of the glorious fruit. He careful picked up the fruit, careful to not pierce its skin with his sharp claws. Bec then lifted the fruit up to his face and sniffed it once again, losing himself in its sharp smell. He then lowered it to his mouth, but Bec did not eat the fruit. He instead started to kiss the lime, all the while taking in it's sweet scent.

While he frantically tried to taste all of the sweet fruit, Bec soon realized it wasn't enough. He quietly whispered to the lime that he had to leave, and assured the fruit of his return. He then placed down next to its bowl, leaving a trail of his dog-spit behind on the table. Less than a minute later, he returned, holding a small, sharp knife in his hand. He put it down on the table, and continued making-out with the lime. After thoroughly coating the lime, he pulled back, whispering to his beloved fruit.

"Relax...i'll go slowly" he said in a near whisper, with a low growl at the end.

With that, Bec picked up the knife with his mouth, and began to slowly cut into the side of the lime. Once he had cut off the right edge, Bec tossed the knife away, eager to continue making-out with the alluring fruit. Bec plunged his dog-tongue deep into the lime, tasting all it had to give. The overwhelming citrus taste scent him to new heights, He soon had the fruit nearly coated with his saliva once more, and had payed extra attention to the new opening he created. Bec soon felt as if assaulting the lime with his coarse tongue wasn't enough, however. He had already smelled and tasted the lime, now, he wanted to _feel _the lime, become _whole with it_. With that thought Bec suddenly realized he had been ignoring something for quite some time: his throbbing erection. A grin soon etched itself across his face, as he thought of a new way to experience the lime. Bec looked over to the lime, his eyes settling on the opening he had carefully cut.

Bec quickly grabbed the lime, giving it one more lick as he slowly brought it downwards towards his prize. He gripped the lime tighter and took a deep breath, preparing for what was going to come. He then jammed his throbbing dog-cock into the lime, feeling its sweet flesh envelop him. Bec let out a howl filled with pure lust, and began pumping the lime up and down his thick shaft.

In no time, Bec had ravished the lime, leaving its juices spilling down his length and onto the floor. He soon felt his climax coming, making him jam the fruit harder down onto himself, until he finally spilled his seed into the fruit, while letting loose a howl of pure ecstasy. After he had rode out his orgasm, Bec pulled the near-destroyed lime off of him, looking at it with his same lustful look from before. Suddenly, a distant howl was heard, and Bec snapped out of his trance, only to recognize the sound and fly off into the distance, never to be seen by the lime again.


End file.
